Amber and Ashley Adventures
by paintingskylines
Summary: Title say it all. r and r.... this is redone cuz i made a lot of mistakes on the other one! hope ya like! rated t 4 teens for language!


The Short Explaining of Amber and Ashley's Life and Why They are Mean

The Short Explaining of Amber and Ashley's Life and Why They are Mean

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was horrible with a capital H! Sure everyone hides when I come near them. But I don't care about that. I care about ruining Lily's life. Yes her dad who died a few years ago and he was drunk and hit my mom. Almost killing her. I hate Lily so much! My mom knows what I do and tells me it's not her fault. But still I can't help it. You know before her dad got all crazy we were like best friends, well that's over!_

_Love,_

_Amber Adesen_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was so annoying. I hate going in Amber's shadow, and I hate Miley. She went undercover as this teacher and got all my grades. Well the bad ones, or all of them. She posted them all over school. My nightmare came true I was made fun of again. I know it seems weird but I actually used to be friends with her, well whatever not anymore..._

_Love,_

_Ashley Dewitt_

_Besties to Enemies_

Ashley got up and put on her pink fuzzy slippers.

Ring!

"Hello?" she said picking up her pink and blue phone. "Who's calling?"

"It's me Amber duh," Amber said rudely.

"What's up?" Ashley said yawning.

"I found out how to humiliate Lily!" she squealed.

"Ok," Ashley said. 

"Ok?" Amber yelled.

"Yeah," Ashley said. "OK."

And then Ashley hung up and went to bed.

"Ugh!" Amber fumed. "I guess she doesn't wanna see Lily's grades tomorrow!"

Ashley woke up and called Amber.

"Hey Am," she said.

"Hey Ash," Amber said.

"So are you gonna torment Lily or what?" Ashley said.

"Yeah," Amber said. "Show them her grades!"

"Nice!" Ashley said. "I'm gonna put poppy seeds in Miley's lunch."

"This is weird," Amber said.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"I feel like doing-- the right thing," Amber said.

**A/N: This is **_**way **_**after the last season.**

"What?" Ashley yelled.

"I'm mad at her because of what her Dad did," Amber said. "It's not her fault is it?"

"No," Ashley said. "But still being hated by all is FUN!"

"Sure," Amber said with sarcasm. "Everyone wants us expelled what joy and fun!"

"You're right," Ashley said. "But I'm gonna torment Miley cuz she ruined my life."

"Because you I mean we were jerks to her," Amber said.

"Oh gosh," Ashley said. "We're the losers now!"

"I know everyone hates us!" Amber said.

"No how your actually being nice, reasonable, and logic," Ashley said. "You were never like this!"

"Oh thanks!" Amber said. "I gotta go the bus is on it's way bye."

"Bye loser," Ashley said.

"Bye Assie!" Amber said.

Ashley gasped as Amber hung up her blue fuzzy phone.

_Amber is Nice_

Amber got on the bus and sat next to Miley.

"What do you want?" Miley asked folding her arms inching in her seat.

"To be friends," Amber said. "Well Ashley is still a jerk I'm changing my ways."

''Amber being nice?" Miley said. "When pigs fly!"

"Look do you wanna be friends or not?" Amber asked.

"OK I guess I'll give it a try," Miley said.

"I know Ashley should be named Assie," Amber said.

That did it, Miley started cracking up!

"But what about-," Miley started to say.

"Lily?" Amber said.

"Yeah," Miley said. "You hate her."

"Not anymore," Amber said. "It's not like it's my fault her Dad got drunk and drove like an asshole into my mom!"

Miley was furious and shouted at Amber, "Do you even know the story? Don't you go insulting my best friend's _dead _dad!"

"Sorry Miley," Amber said. "But he did almost kill my mom!"

"Yeah well he killed himself!" Miley practically screeched.

"Well what is the story?" Amber asked.

"He got spiked when he was drinking punch at his friend's party," Miley said her voice now cracking.

"Oh sorry," Amber said softly.

"Hold on," Miley said.

Miley decided to text Lilly:

_Hey Lilly... It's Miley! :-D so uh amber and i r friends... she wants to apologize and says its not your fault your dad got drunk and hurt her mom_

_4ever and always.. ur bestie,_

_miley _

Lilly starred at the text. Her eyes bugging out.

_Amber being nice logical and reasonable?? as if.. funny joke miley!! haha u always know gow 2 crack me up... ha ur jokes kick ass..._

_ur bestiest,_

_Lilly T!! _

Miley starred at the text.

"Miley are you ok?" Amber asked.

"No," Miley fumed. "Lilly thinks it's a joke!"

"Whatever tell her you're not kidding," Amber said.

_I'm not kidding... she's being nice 2 me_

_ur bestiester,_

_Luv ya Lilly!! :) You make me a smiley Miley!! _

_To be continued….._

_Dun Dun Dun_

_What will happen next._

_Will Lilly believe Miley? _

_Will Ashley see the light and trade to the good side?_


End file.
